world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Evils Feats
Abominable Form ( Elder Evils, p. 11) [Deformity, Vile] You revel in the ruination of your flesh, drawing power from your disturbing deformities. Prerequisite Willing Deformity (HH) , Benefit Living creatures with fewer Hit Dice than you that can see your undisguised form are afflicted by disgust. Each such creature must succeed on a Will save (DC 15 + 2 for each deformity feat you possess) or become shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum 1 round). Special Your ghastly appearance grants you a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks Abyss-Bound Soul ( Elder Evils, p. 11) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You have pledged your immortal soul to a particular demon lord in return for a gift that aids your evil works in life. Prerequisite Evil Brand (FCI) , Thrall to Demon (EE) , Benefit Your evil brand incorporates the personal symbol of your demon lord patron, who watches over you from the Abyss. You gain a +2 bonus on saving throws made against spells that have the good descriptor. Additionally, a tiny portion of your patron's power infuses your body, granting you an additional benefit. The exact benefit gained depends on who your patron is, as given below Apostate ( Elder Evils, p. 12) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile Your hatred of the gods cloaks you with potent resistance against their works. Prerequisite WIS 15, Benefit You gain a profane bonus equal to one-half your character level on saving throws against divine spells. You cannot voluntarily fail a saving throw against a divine spell, even if the spell is harmless. Special If you are a divine spellcaster with a code of conduct (such as a paladin), selecting this feat violates your code of conduct regardless of your alignment Chosen of Evil ( Elder Evils, p. 12) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile Your naked devotion to wickedness causes dark powers to take an interest in your well-being. Prerequisite CON 13, Any other vile feat, Required for Enemy of Good (EE) , Slave to Evil (EE) , Master’s Will (EE) , Benefit As an immediate action, you can take 1 point of Constitution damage to gain an insight bonus equal to the number of vile feats you have, including this one. Until the end of your next turn, you can apply this bonus on one attack roll, saving throw, ability check, or skill check. Make this decision before determining the result of the roll Dark Speech ( Elder Evils, p. 12) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You learn a smattering of the language of truly dark power. Prerequisite Base Will save +5, INT 15, CHA 15, Required for Filthy Outburst (EE) , Benefit You can use the Dark Speech to bring loathing and fear to others, to help cast evil spells and create evil magic items, and to weaken physical objects. Dread: Whenever you use Dark Speech in this manner, you take 1d4 points of Charisma damage, and every other creature in a 30-foot radius must attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Cha modifier). The result of a failed save by a listener depends on the listener's character level and alignment, as detailed in the table below. Power: Whenever you use Dark Speech in this manner, you take 1d4 points of Charisma damage. By incorporating the Dark Speech into the verbal component of a spell, you increase its effective caster level by 1. By using it during the creation of an evil magic item, you increase its caster level by 1 without increasing the cost. Corruption: As a full-round action, you can whisper vile words at an inanimate object and reduce its hardness by half. This use does not drain you, but you cannot use the ability more than once on a single object. Dark Unity: You can use the Dark Speech to establish a hive mind in any swarm of vermin or animals with an Intelligence score of 2 or lower. Thereafter, you can give the swarm one command as per the suggestion spell (caster level equals your Hit Dice). Whenever you infuse a swarm in this manner, you take 1d4 points of Constitution damage. Special You gain a +4 circumstance bonus on saving throws made when someone uses the Dark Speech against you. If you cannot take ability damage, you cannot select this feat. Normal Attempting to utter a word of Dark Speech always ends in immediate death for a speaker who is not trained in its dark power. It is impossible for an unwilling creature to use the Dark Speech, because the language's pronunciation is so exacting Dark Whispers ( Elder Evils, p. 12) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile By whispering foul utterances in the Dark Speech, you can drive your enemies insane. Prerequisite Dark Speech (BV) , Benefit In addition to the basic uses of the Dark Speech, you can whisper words of incredible wickedness to form grotesque visions in the minds of those who hear you. All living creatures within a 30-foot radius that can hear your words must make Will saves (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Cha modifi er). On a failure, creatures with fewer Hit Dice than you are staggered for 1d10 rounds; those with as many or more Hit Dice are confused for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting, supernatural effect. Whenever you use Dark Speech in this manner, you take 1 point of Charisma damage. Special You gain a +2 circumstance bonus on saving throws made when someone uses the Dark Speech against you. This bonus stacks with the +4 circumstance bonus from Dark Speech. If you cannot take ability damage, you cannot select this feat Deformity (Eyes) ( Elder Evils, p. 12) [Deformity, Vile] You have either drilled a hole in your forehead trying to add a third eye, or you have supernaturally scarred one of your regular eyes. Prerequisite Willing Deformity (HH) , Benefit As a supernatural ability, you can use see invisibility for 1 minute per day. Special You take a —2 penalty on Spot and Search checks Deformity (Face) ( Elder Evils, p. 12) [Deformity, Vile] Because of intentional self-mutilation, you have a hideous face. Prerequisite Willing Deformity (HH) , Benefit You gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks and a +2 deformity bonus on Diplomacy checks dealing with evil creatures of a different type Deformity (Gaunt) ( Elder Evils, p. 13) [Deformity, Vile] Through intentional starvation and macabre operations, you are grossly underweight. You have a skeletal appearance, and your weight is now half normal for creatures of your kind. Prerequisite Willing Deformity (HH) , Benefit You gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity and a —2 penalty to Constitution. Furthermore, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Escape Artist checks and Intimidate checks Deformity (Madness) ( Elder Evils, p. 13) [Deformity, Vile] You revel in madness, embracing your hallucinations, erratic behavior, and deviant cravings. Your mind cannot be touched by outside influences. Prerequisite Willing Deformity (HH) , Required for Reflexive Psychosis (EE) , Benefit You take a permanent —4 profane penalty to your Wisdom score to become immune to all mind-affecting spells and abilities. As an immediate action, you can derive clarity from your madness to add a bonus equal to one-half your character level to a single Will save. Make this decision before determining the results of the saving throw. You must wait 1 minute before you can take this action again Deformity (Parasite) ( Elder Evils, p. 13) [Deformity, Vile] You invite parasites into your body in exchange for a greater hardiness against diseases and poisons. Prerequisite Willing Deformity (HH) , Benefit As an immediate action, you can negate any disease or poison affecting you. On your next turn, you can take only a move action or a standard action as the agitated parasites wriggle in your flesh Enemy of Good ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You draw power from your unholy devotion. Prerequisite Chosen of Evil (EE) , Evil Brand (FCI) , Benefit Whenever you cast a spell or use a spell-like ability against a creature of the good subtype or a creature that radiates an aura of good, the save DC, if any, increases by 2. Evil’s Blessing ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile Entities of utter evil and villainy have a stake in your survival. Prerequisite CHA 13, Benefit As a standard action, you gain a profane bonus on saving throws equal to your Charisma bonus (minimum +1). This bonus lasts for 5 rounds. During any round in which you deal at least 1 point of damage to a creature of the good subtype or a creature that radiates an aura of good, this bonus is doubled Filthy Outburst ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You shriek a phrase in the Dark Speech to deafen or torment those around you. Prerequisite Dark Speech (EE) , Base Will save +7, Benefit As a swift action, you loose a blistering torrent of foul curses and wicked insults in the Dark Speech. All living creatures within 60 feet that can hear you must succeed on Will saves (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Cha modifi er) or become deafened for a number of rounds equal to your character level. As long as an affected creature is deafened, it takes a —4 profane penalty on saving throws to resist evil spells or spell-like abilities. Whenever you use Dark Speech in this manner, you take 1d6 points of Charisma damage. Special If you cannot take ability damage, you cannot select this feat Harvester of Souls ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile When you deliver a killing blow, you destroy both the flesh and the soul. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +11, Benefit Whenever you use the coup de grace action to kill a creature, that creature cannot be restored to life by any means short of a miracle or wish spell until you are slain. You gain 2 temporary hit points per Hit Die of the slain creature. These temporary hit points last for up to 1 hour Insane Defiance ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You adopt insanity as a shield to turn effects that target your mind against those around you. Prerequisite Base Will save +5, Benefit As an immediate action, whenever you are the target of a mind-affecting spell or spell-like ability, you can take 1 point of Wisdom damage to retarget the effect to another creature of your choice within the effect's range. The new target takes a —4 circumstance penalty on its saving throw, if any, against that effect Lichloved ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile By repeatedly consorting with the undead, you gain dread powers. Prerequisite Evil Brand (FCI) , Benefit Mindless undead see you as an undead creature. Becoming more and more like an actual undead creature, you gain a +1 circumstance bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and disease Master’s Will ( Elder Evils, p. 13) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile The elder evil you serve is fickle in its rewards and punishments. Prerequisite Chosen of Evil (EE) (or undead type) , Evil Brand (FCI) , Benefit As an immediate action, you can beseech the elder evil for assistance. Roll 1d20. If the result of the die roll is an odd number, you gain a +8 bonus on one attack roll, saving throw, ability check, or skill check for 1 round. If the result is even, you take 1 point of damage for each Hit Die or character level you possess. You must make the decision to use this ability before making an attack roll, save, or check Murderous Intent ( Elder Evils, p. 14) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile Your favored enemies fear your savagery and inhumanity. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +9, favored enemy (any one), Benefit Choose one creature of a type or subtype you have selected as a favored enemy. As a full-round action, you can make a single melee attack against the chosen creature. If you deal at least 1 point of damage, that creature must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Cha modifier). On a failure, it is overcome with dread and can take only a move action or a standard action on its next turn. You automatically confirm any critical threats made against a favored enemy Reflexive Psychosis ( Elder Evils, p. 14) [Deformity, Vile] In the face of adversity, you withdraw into the haunted corridors of your mind. Prerequisite Deformity (Madness) (EE) , Benefit As an immediate action, you can gain damage reduction 5/— for 1 round. After using this ability, you are confused until the end of your next turn Slave to Evil ( Elder Evils, p. 14) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You have pledged your soul to an elder evil. You gain benefits that grow more powerful as your master's sign intensifies. Prerequisite Chosen of Evil (EE) , Benefit You gain an aura of evil as if you were an evil outsider (see detect evil, PH 218). Whenever you are the target of an evil spell, decrease all variable numeric effects of the spell to their minimum possible values. In addition, your abilities increase with the intensity of your master's sign. All effects are cumulative. Faint: You gain a +2 profane bonus on saves against divine spells. Moderate: You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against divine spellcasters. Strong: You gain spell resistance equal to 11 + your character level against divine spells. If you already have spell resistance, it increases by 5 against divine magic. Overwhelming: All divine spells cast within 30 feet of you are impeded, meaning that a divine spellcaster must succeed on a Spellcraft check (DC 20 + spell level) or lose the spell or spell slot with no effect Thrall to Demon ( Elder Evils, p. 14) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You formally become a supplicant to a demon lord. In return for your obedience, you gain a small measure of that demon lord's power. Prerequisite Chaotic evil alignment, Required for Abyss-Bound Soul (EE) , Benefit Once per day, while performing an evil act, you can call upon your demonic patron and gain a +1 luck bonus on any one attack roll, saving throw, ability check, skill check, or level check Vile Ki Strike ( Elder Evils, p. 14) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You can focus evil power into your unarmed strike. Prerequisite Improved Unarmed Strike (PH) , CHA 15, Benefit Each time you deal damage with your unarmed strike, you deal an extra 1 point of vile damage Vile Martial Strike ( Elder Evils, p. 14) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You can focus evil power into your weapon blows. Prerequisite Weapon Focus (PH) (with the specified weapon) , CHA 15, Benefit Each time you deal damage with a specific kind of weapon, you deal an extra 1 point of vile damage. Special You can take this feat more than once, selecting a different weapon each time Vile Natural Attack ( Elder Evils, p. 14) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You can focus evil power into your natural attacks. Prerequisite Base attack bonus +5, Natural attack that deals at least 1d8 points of damage, Benefit Each time you deal damage with your natural attack, you deal an extra 1 point of vile damage Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Feats Category:Elder Evils Category:Elder Evils Feats